PokeSilver
by backyardgameboy
Summary: Silver the hedghog is sent to the pokemon world to save it from a mysterious group called team plasma.
1. To the world of pokemon

**To the world of pokemon.**

On a sunny day in crisis city silver was roaming the skies using his psykokinesis. He was thinking about his best friend blaze.

"I wish she could be here. To see this new world."

He said recalling that blaze sealed herself in another dimension with iblis. He held up his chaos emerald thinking about her. When suddenly the emerald started glowing. He gasped as a portal appeared and he got sucked into it. As silver opened his eyes he saw a strange creature in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked in wonder, "and where am I?"

The creature spoke, "I am Palkia the Pokémon who rules space. You are in another dimension heading to the world of Pokémon!"

"But why!?" silver asked

"Because there is an important thing for you to do there. You must help ash Ketchum and protect him from a danger that is coming."

"Danger?!" asked silver in surprise, "What do you mean!"

"You will have to find that out for yourself." Palkia replied, "you may use your 'chaos emeralds' as you call them to help you."

Another portal appeared as palkia spoke, "go! And save the world! You are now an official Pokémon!"

Palkia disappeared. Silver could feel himself getting sucked into the portal. But he still had so many unanswered questions. As he passed through the portal he felt his body grow weaker until he passed out.


	2. a new friend

**A new friend.**

In the unova region Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Cilian were on their way to Mistralton city when they heard a loud bang!

"Piikaaa!" Pikachu said in fright

"What was that noise!?" Ash cried

"Lets go check it out!" iris said.

They raced over and saw a 5 foot tall silver colored creature with green shoes, covered in fur lying on the ground unconscious and in pain.

Ash gasped, "What kind of a Pokémon is that?!" He pulled out his pokedex and checked.

"What does it say?!" Cilian asked.

The pokedex replied, "No available data. Pokémon are still being discovered."

Everyone gasped.

"A Pokémon that no one has discovered before!" iris said surprised

"Alright!" cried Ash, "We discovered a new species!"

"But it looks hurt!" Cilian gasped "Ash you should catch it so we can heal it!"

"Why should I catch it?"

"Because it looks really strong! If you catch it and it wants to stay with us, you will have a really powerful Pokémon!" cried Iris

"Yes!" replied Cilian, "A secret ingredient!"

"OK I'll catch it!" ash pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the mysterious Pokémon. The silver Pokémon glowed red then went inside the pokeball. It started blinking. Everyone watched anxious to see if Ash caught it. Finally after what seemed like hours they heard a ding.

"Alright!" yelled Ash, "I caught a mystery Pokémon!"

Cilian pulled some medicine out of his bag and said,

"Ash bring it out so I can heal it!"

"Oh right. Come on out!" Ash threw the ball. "Hey what's that?" Ash said noticing a strange glowing purple jewel.

"Let me see" said Iris

They all stared at it as Pikachu picked it up. "Pika?" as Pikachu touched it it stopped glowing.

"What do you suppose that is?" asked cilian as he got back to ash's new Pokémon.

"Maybe someone dropped it." Iris said. "It kind of looks like a dragon stone that power up a dragon type move once. What do you think Axew?"

"Axxeew." Axew said.

"Well lets keep it so we can find it's owner." Ash said putting it in his bag. Cilian sprayed medicine on the silver Pokémon and said, "Well I did what I could, now we just need to let it rest."

As Silver came to he saw a forest with a bright blue sky and noticed a yellow mouse next to him.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. The mouse spoke.

"My trainer ash caught you so he could heal you."

"Thanks. If you don't mind I would like to travel with you and your trainer."

"That's great!" the mouse said excitedly, "I'm Pikachu."

"I'm Silver."

The two new friends shook hands.

Ash, Iris, and Cilian noticed he was awake.

"Well it looks like they got along pretty well." Ash commented. Pikachu walked up to ash and picked up Silvers pokeball.

"Pika Pikaa chu."

"You mean he wants to stay with us? That's great!" Ash said excited.

"But what's his name?" asked Iris looking over him. He had shoes that had cyan tips a white stripe and black sides, gold bracelets on his wrists and ankles with cyan stripes, white gloves with cyan circles in the palms, a peach colored muzzle, a strong chest arms and legs, a white patch of fur around his neck, a small black nose, burning golden eyes, and spikes on his head.

"Silver." He replied.

"Alright I caught a Silver!" said Ash.

"No. Silver is my name." Silver said to Ash.

Everyone gasped.

"It just talked!" Cilian said in surprise, "And it wasn't telepathy either!"

"You can talk?!" Ash cried.

"Yes of course I can."

"That's incredible!" Iris said, "You discovered a Pokémon that can talk!"

Ash walked over to Silver.

"I think you and me are gonna be good friends." Ash said holding out his hand.

Silver took his hand and shook it. "I know we will. Hey have any of you seen my chaos emerald?"

"Your what?" asked cilian.

"My chaos emerald, it's a purple gem that glows."

Ash pulled the jewel he found earlier out of his backpack. "I found this but it's not glowing."

Silver took it and it started to glow. "Thank you. This is it."

Iris commented, "How come it wasn't glowing before?"

Silver replied "It only works for me."

Ash asked, "What does it do?"

Silver sighed and said "It turns thoughts into power. Collect 7 and a miracle happens."

"Wait, there's more?" Iris asked

"Yes." Silver Answered, "There's seven total and each one is a different color. There's red, green, white, light blue, dark blue, purple, and yellow."

"Wow." Ash said, "Well we should get going if we want to reach Mistralton city soon for my next gym battle."

"Well then lets go." Silver said. As they walked off silver Thought, "He is such a nice boy, what could happen here that would be so bad?"

As they left team Rocket emerged from the bushes after overhearing everything.

"A new species of Pokémon that can talk!" Jessie cried

"And with a gem that gives power!" James said

"They will belong to team rocket and not those twerps!" said Meowth,, "And I resent that comment about talking Pokémon! Is he saying I'm not rare!?"

"Enough talk lets go!" Jessie said.


	3. New moves and a brave rescue

**New moves and a brave rescue.**

Later that night Every one was setting up camp when Ash commented,

"You know we ought to call professor Oak and professor Juniper and tell him we found a new Pokémon!"

Cilian replied, "Yeah! We will be able to reach Mistralton City tomorrow."

Silver was off by himself thinking, "What could possibly cause this world disaster? It couldn't be anything worse then what happened to my world. But what ever it is I have to help."

He got up and walked over to the others.

"Hey you know what Silver?" Ash said, "We should see what moves you can use."

"Hey yeah, I'd like to see this." Iris said. Cilian also agreed.

"So Silver what moves can you use?" asked Ash.

Silver replied, "I have phsykokinesis."

"Wow!" Cilian replied, "Can you show us?"

Silver held out his hand and faced his palm toward them. Then the circle on his glove started glowing. Ash started glowing too. Then Ash was lifted in the air by silvers powers. Silver gently let him down.

"That was incredible!" He cried, "what else can you use that for?"

Silver answered, "I can lift pretty much any object no matter how big. I can also lift myself and fly. And I can just throw the energy as attacks."

"Cool." Ash replied.

"Well I think it's time for bed." Said Cilian.

Ash, Pikachu and Cilian got in their sleeping bags. Iris and Axew leaned up against a tree. Silver looked at them sleeping and smiled. Then Silver jumped up onto a tree branch and soon fell asleep.

A few hours later Silver woke up to a loud noise. He gasped as he saw a weird shaped hot air balloon with two people and a weird looking cat. The balloon had a claw on it which was holding his friends.

Silver leapt down from the tree.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my friends!?" he yelled

They all said, "What a question, twerpish indeed! We'll answer these questions when we feel the need! Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future! Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe! Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity! The fiery destroyer, Jessie! And with thunderous emotion, I am James! Wisest of the wise, Meowth! And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

The three of them laughed. Jessie said, "They belong to us now! But we will give them back if you join team rocket!"

"Never!"

"Oh very well. I guess you need motivation." She pressed a button and the claw got tighter. "And our balloon is now immune to all Pokémon attacks! So don't bother."

Everyone in the claw screamed in pain. Silver gasped in horror.

"Well have you made your descision?" James asked.

Silver growled and put his hands up.

"Ah good!" Meowth said, "You surrender!"

"Take this!" Silver yelled and the balloon started glowing and shaking violently. Silver tried to pry open the claw but it was too strong.

"James!" Jessie yelled, "I thought we were immune to all attacks!"

"I don't understand it Jessie the monitor says the shield is working."

"Well get us out of here!"

James pressed a button. Two jet engines extended from the balloons sides. They fired up and the balloon took off. Silver started glowing.

Team rocket was laughing so hard they didn't see Silver behind them. Silver fires a blast of energy and hit the target directly.

Team rocket gasped when they saw him flying after them. Silver threw another blast at the claws arm as he yelled, "Give them back!" The blast cut through the arm easily and Ash and everyone else started falling.

"I got you!" Silver yelled as they glowed and stopped falling.

"Silver you saved us!" Ash yelled.

Silver nodded at them and turned back to team rocket. They were freaking out now and had already called out their Pokémon. Silver pulled out his chaos emerald.

"Chaos control!"

Silver gave both their Pokémon a swift kick. They flew back. The balloon popped and team rocket flew away yelling, "Team rockets blasting off again!"

Silver returned everyone back to where they were camping and set them down. After a few thank you's and compliments everyone went back to bed.


	4. new kids in town

**New kids in town.**

The next day when they woke up Ash asked Silver, "Hey Silver! Do you want to see our other Pokémon?"

"Yeah!" Iris and Cilian said.

"Sure!" replied silver, "I'd like to meet your other friends." He also thought, "I'd like to see mine too."

Ash pulled out 5 pokeballs. Iris pulled out 2 and Cilan pulled out 3.

"Everybody! Come meet our new friend!"

There were 10 flashes of light as the other Pokémon appeared. There was an orange and black pig that appeared to be wearing a speedo, a blue otter with a white head and a shell on its chest, a green lizard, a yellow lizard with baggy pants, a big colorful bird, a big drill like mole, a yellow black and white flying squirrel, a green monkey with leaves on its head, a brown flat fish, and a crab with a rock on its back.

"This is Tepig, Oshawatt, Snivy, Scraggy, Tranquill, Excadrill, Emolga, Pansage, Stunfisk, and Dwebble." Ash said introducing them, "And you already know Pikachu and Axew."

Silver looked at them. They all looked at him with awe.

"Wow!" said Snivy, "You look as intelligent as I am!"

"You also feel so warm!" Tepig said, rubbing against Silvers fur.

Oshawatt said, "You also look really strong! Like you could lift a ton!"

"It's great to meet you all." Silver said.

As Ash, Iris, and Cilian got ready to leave Silver got along well with the other Pokémon.

Finally they were ready to leave.

"Return everybody!" Ash, Iris, and Cilian said as they returned their Pokémon to their balls.

They set off on their way for Ash's next gym battle. As they were walking Ash said, "You know Silver, I think I'll use you in the next gym battle."

"Whats that?" Silver asked

"Its when me and a gym leader battle. If I win they'll give me a badge. I really want to win so we'll need to get in a lot of training together."

"Alright."

A few hours later they arrived in Mistralton city. It had a big runway and a big hangar. As they approached the Pokémon center

Ash said to Silver, "Hey Silver I think we should keep you a secret for now."

"Yeah" Cilian said, "We don't want to catch any attention from other people just yet."

"Will you go into your pokeball?"

"Ok. How do I do that?" He asked

"Just stand there and let me hit you with your ball." Ash replied.

Silver stood still. Ash took out the ball and held it up. He said, "Silver return!" A beam of red light shot out of the ball. As it hit Silver he felt his body changing in an indescribable way. He got sucked into the ball. When he looked around he was back in Crisis city. But he could still see everything that happened outside the ball.

"I guess the pokeball reflects your home." He thought.

A while later Silver heard and saw ash talking on a computer With two people wearing lab coats. One of them was drinking coffee.

"Hey professors it's me Ash! You will never guess what happened!"

"Let me guess." Professor Juniper said, "You got the Mistralton city gym badge?"

"Nope! Even better!"

"Even better?!" Professor Oak said, "Then it must be important! What is it?!" He said as he sipped his coffee.

"I caught a new undiscovered species of Pokémon!"

Both professors gasped. Professor Oak did a spit take and Professor Juniper fell out of her chair.

"Really!?" Juniper asked, "Your pokedex is made to know information about legendary Pokémon and even Pokémon in regions you haven't been too!"

"If you caught it and it's not in the pokedex then you must have really caught a new species!" Oak said, "Can we see it?!"

"Yeah show us!" Juniper said eagerly.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Showing it right now might cause a riot."

"Alright then tell us about it and you can call back when no one is around to show us." Juniper said.

"Alright. His name is silver. He is silver colored with shoes, gloves, rings and spikes on his head."

"Wow" Both professors said in awe. Ash talked about silver for a few minutes before he hung up and went over to nurse Joy and Audino

"Hi. Can you heal my Pokémon?"

"Of course!" She said cheerfully, "Let me see them."

Ash gave her Pikachu and his balls but was reluctant to give her Silvers pokeball.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Well I caught a new species of Pokémon that hasn't been discovered before. I'm worried about him."

"Oh. Well I will make sure its ok." Ash gave her the ball and she quickly healed them all.

"Thank you." Ash said as he walked back to his room. When he got in Iris and Cilian were waiting.

"Come on out Silver!" he said.

Inside the pokeball Silver heard everything. He felt much better about being healed. When he heard ash call him out he felt the same feeling as before and in a flash he was out of the ball.

They relaxed for a couple hours and then Ash and Silver stepped out of the room and walked over to the phone.

"Hey Professors, its me again. Do you want to see Silver now?"

"YES!" both professors said at once.

"Ok Silver. Lets show them."

Silver walked up and stared at the two professors. Both of them had shocked looks on their faces. After a while of talking and questions they went to bed.

"Well Silver tomorrows the big day." Ash began, "We will win our 6th gym badge! You ready?!"

"Bring it on!" Silver replied.

"That's the spirit!" Cilian said, "But right now we need to get some rest."

They all fell asleep quickly. Not knowing what was happening outside.


	5. the second chaos emerald

**The second chaos emerald.**

Over at the hangar, the gym leader Skyla was helping load up an airplane for an early morning flight when she noticed something behind one of the crates. She walked over and saw a dark blue glowing jewel.

She gasped saying, "This is so beautifull and it goes so well with my outfit! But I don't think anyone around here has something like this. So I have no idea who it belongs too. But I might as well keep it for now."

She picked it up and put it on the planes control panel in the cockpit and then left to go to bed. She didn't notice but the moment she touched it, it stopped glowing. The jewel appeared to have a strange effect on the plane.

Early the next morning Skyla had to fly a plane of cargo to Driftveil city. She got in the plane and started moving toward the runway. As she took off the plane did something strange.

The plane started malfunctioning and flying all over! Up, down left right you name it the plane did it.

"I've lost control!" She gasped

Ash, Silver and the others were awoken by an emergency announcement on TV.

"Whats going on?" Ash yelled

"Lets go find out!" Iris answered.

They all rushed to the lobby and watched the report. Over a dozen people and their Pokémon were there. No one seemed to notice Silver.

"Emergency! Skyla the Mistralton city gym leader was making a delivery to Driftveil city this morning when her plane suddenly spun out of control! It is unknown how things went wrong but the plane is in danger of crashing in the city! Everyone must take shelter immediately."

It then showed an image of Skyla in cockpit of the out of control plane. Everyone freaked out. Silver looked hard at the image. He thought he saw something. Something blue. Something small. Something shaped like a gem.

Silver gasped "That's another one of the chaos emeralds!"

"Really?" Ash asked

"Yeah! We have to get it back or it may cause a disaster!"

"We'll help you!" Iris said.

"Ok now lets go save her!" Cilian said

Silver rushed outside and got a few surprised looks from people. Silver used his Pshycokinesis and flew up in the sky. The plane was still spinning out of control as Silver approached it.

On tv It showed Silver flying toward it. Everyone gasped as they saw Silver and watched in awe.

Silver flew to the cockpit and grabbed on. Inside Skyla was staring at him as is he was an alien.

"I'm here to help you! Trust me!" Silver called. He used his Pshycokinesis to open the cockpit and Skyla flew out. Then he let go of the plane and caught Skyla and set her down by the Pokémon center were a huge crowd had gathered.

Silver flew back into the sky and with a lot of effort was able to remove the chaos emerald inside. It started glowing when he touched it.

"I hope I can do this." He said nervously. He went inside the cockpit and used his power to steer the plane back to the ground. A little dented but other wise Ok.

Silver climbed out and noticed that dozens of people were staring at him in shock.

Silver smiled and flew away.

He quickly flew back to the room when nobody was looking and Ash quickly returned him to his ball.

On tv it was showing reports about Silver and that he might be a mysterious alien to help them.

"Alien?" said Iris, "They are such little kids!"


	6. ready to battle

**Ready to battle**

"Hey Ash you better get ready for your gym battle later today." Said Cilian

"Oh right!" he replied, "Come on Silver lets do some training!"

Ash rushed out to train with Silver and his other Pokémon. He found a quiet spot that had no people and took out his pokeballs.

"Everyone come out!"

6 flashes of light appeared as everyone came out.

"Ok so it's going to be four on four battles so I need to chose who should go. Hmm." He said looking at everyone.

"well pikachu is a good matchup against flying types and Silver is going to be my last Pokémon. That still leaves two left."

He looked between snivy, tepig, oshawatt, tranquill, and scraggy.

"I think Scraggy should sit this out and watch."

"Scraggy.." Scraggy said disappointed.

"Tranquill is a flying type too so we can get in the air. Tranquill you're in."

"Traaa!" It said happily.

"Hmm. For my last Pokémon I choose tepig!"

"Tepig!" It said excitedly.

Oshawatt and Snivy were disappointed.

"Don't be upset. I'll use you next time." Ash said.

"Now it's time for some special training! Silver I should probably start with you. Everyone else I want you to watch. So Silver you can fly, you can throw psychic energy, and you can control things with your psychokinesis."

"And I can use chaos control."

"So we should call your attacks levitation, psycho blast, psychokinesis, and chaos control."

"Alright."

"So now let's start training!"

So they started training with Silver, Pikachu, Tepig, and Tranquill. After about an hour of intense training Iris showed up to watch.

"So how's the special training coming?" she asked.

"It's coming great!" Ash answered, "I know we will win our battle!"

"That's the spirit!" Iris said cheerfully, "And by the way nurse Joy said you have a phone call."

"Oh ok everybody that's enough training for now! Return! Alright lets go back."

They walked back to the Pokémon center and inside nurse Joy said, "Ash, You have a call from professor Oak and professor Juniper."

"Ok thanks." Ash said as he went to the phone.

"Hey Ash it's great to see you!" Juniper said, "Hows training with Silver going?"

"Its going great!" ash replied.

"You know Ash," Oak began, "We saw a report this morning about how an alien saved Skyla from crashing and it looked a little familiar."

"Oh you saw that?!" Ash said a little worried.

"Several people did." Juniper said.

"But that's beside the point." Oak said, "I'm calling because I wanted to wish you luck in your gym battle today! I made an animated picture of Silver to put on the scoreboard."

"Thanks Professors. I really appreciate this. But I have to go. Its almost time for the gym battle."

"Alright." Juniper said, "But just so you know Skyla is a famous flyer and gym leader so there is going to be a huge crowd watching."

"I'm going to call the judge in the battle and tell him about Silver when the time comes." Oak said. "And one more thing Ash, this battle is going to be broadcast all over the world. Both of us and your mother are going to be watching. This will also be the perfect time to introduce Silver to the world."

"Ok professors. Bye!"

"Bye!"

As Ash hung up he felt really excited.

"Well guys! Its time to head for the gym! And win my next badge!"

As they walked over to the gym they could see there was a large crowd wanting to get in.

A security guard noticed Ash and called him over.

"You're Ash Ketchum the challenger. You and your friends can go on in." he said letting them in.

Once inside they were amazed by the room and all the cheering fans.

"Your friends can sit in the VIP seats near the field." The guard said. "You should get your pokemon healed in the locker room."

"See you later guys." Ash said to Cilian and Iris as he went into the locker room.


	7. three down one to go

**Three down one to go.**

"Everybody come out!" He said as he brought out Silver, Tepig, and Tranquill.

"Ok guys This is it! It's time to show these people what we can do! Are you ready?!"

"Yeah!" they all said."

Ash returned everybody and ran to his side of the field. On the other side was Skyla. Everyone in the gym was cheering.

"Well Ash I'm glad to battle you even after this mornings events. Just so you know this battle will be broadcast live all over the world!"

"I'm fine with That! Bring it on!"

The referee started explaining the rules. Silver watched from inside the pokeball.

"The Mistralton city gym battle Between the gym leader Skyla and the challenger Ash Ketchum Will now begin! Each side may use four pokemon each and the battle will be over when all of either sides pokemon are unable to battle! Furthermore only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Battle begin!"

"Braviary! Come on out!" Skyla said throwing out her first pokemon.

"Tepig I choose you!" Ash said throwing out his Tepig.

On the screen it showed Ash and Skyla's pictures with four circles below each of them. Skylas first circle showed a colored picture of Braviary. Ash's first circle had a colored picture of a tepig.

"The challenger has the first move!" the referee said.

"Tepig use flame charge!"

The pokemon stomped its feet, shook its head and became covered in flames. Tepig dashed toward Braviary.

"Not bad speed!" Skyla said, "Braviary use wing attack!"

The bird pokemon flew really fast and tried to hit Tepig with its wing but Tepig jumped over it.

"Now Tepig use flamethrower!" Ash called.

Tepig shot an enormous amount of fire out of his nose. Braviary winced in pain.

"Braviary use brave bird!"

Braviary flew up into the sky and turned orange. It flew down and spread out its wings and then turned blue. It landed on Tepig with a swift hit. Tepig was damaged but so was Braviary.

"Tepig hang in there! Use tackle!"

Tepig struck one hard tackle and Braviary fell over onto the ground.

"Braviary is unable to battle! The winner is Tepig!"

The picture of Braviary on the screen turned black.

"Return Braviary." Skyla said, "You did your best but now take a long rest. I have to say Ash I'm impressed. But lets see if you can handle this!"

She threw out another pokeball.

"Go Swanna!"

A picture of Swanna appeared on the screen.

A goose like pokemon appeared.

"Tepig can you go on?" Ash called.

Tepig stayed in the field anxious to battle.

"Ok Tepig use tackle!"

Tepig ran towards Swanna to tackle it.

"Swanna use Bubble beam!"

Swanna shot several bubbles from its beak. The bubbles hit Tepig hard and Tepig fell over.

"Tepig!" Ash cried.

"Tepig is unable to battle! The winner is Swanna!"

The picture of Tepig turned black.

"Tepig return. You deserve a rest. Well Skyla you are pretty strong too! But I still have a secret weapon for last!"

"Can't wait to see it!" Skyla replied.

"Come on Ash! You can do it!" Iris called from the audience.

"I know you can!" Cilian said.

"Tranquill! I choose you!" Ash said sending out his second pokemon.

Tranquill appeared on the field and her picture appeared on the screen.

"Swanna use aqua ring!"

Swanna covered itself with water.

"Tranquill use gust!" Ash called.

"Swanna use hurricane!" Skyla said.

The two attacks collided and for a moment it looked like they were both evenly matched. But the force between them was so strong it sent both of them hurtling towards the wall.

"Tranquill no!" Ash cried as he ran over and jumped in front of Tranquill shielding it from the wall.

Everyone in the gym gasped.

Ash slowly helped Tranquill up.

"Tranquill can you still battle?"

"Traa." It said weakly.

"Tranquill return!" Ash said returning it.

The picture of Tranquill on the screen lost its color.

"Pikachu! You're up!"

Pikachu jumped out onto the field.

"Pikachu use electro ball!"

Pikachu threw a yellow ball from its tail.

"Swanna use brave bird!"

Swanna flew up into the air and glowed orange then blue and flew down. It easily broke through Pikachu's electro ball and hit Pikachu hard. Pikachu then fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Swanna!"

"Pikachu!" Ash said running out to the field, "You did good. You deserve a rest."

Ash gave Pikachu to Cilian and Iris.

"Tranquill I need you again!"

Tranquill appeared on the field but it was still weak from before.

"Tranquill use gust straight down!"

Tranquill did and it caused a sand storm.

"Clever Ash. Swanna use hurricane again!"

Swanna blew away the sandstorm to find Tranquill gone.

"What where did it go?!"

"Tranquill use brave bird!"

Tranquill shot down from high up and hit Swanna so fast it couldn't defend.

Swanna was weak.

"Swanna use aqua ring!"

Swanna used it healing itself.

Tranquill fainted due to the fact that brave bird hurts the user too.

"Tranquill no!"

"Tranquill is unable to battle! The winner is Swanna!"

"Tranquill return. You did your best."

"Well ash you only have one Pokemon left! Do you still want to finish it?"

"You bet I do! And remember this last pokemon is my secret weapon!"

Inside the pokeball Silver was ready and waiting for battle.

"Silver! I choose you!"


	8. a secret weapon

**A secret weapon.**

Ash threw the pokeball and out flew Silver ready for battle. Everyone in the gym gasped saying things like, "What pokemon is that? Ive never seen that before. Where did he get that!"

Dozens of trainers pulled out their pokedex's and all of them said the same thing.

"No available data. Pokémon are still being discovered."

Skyla was surprised, "That's the pokemon that saved my plane this morning!"

The referee got a call.

"Wait! I'm getting a call from Proffessor Oak saying that this pokemon is a new species discovered by Ash Ketchum himself!"

Everyone was surprised.

A picture of Silver that Professor Oak made appeared on the scoreboard.

"Well Skyla what do you think of my secret weapon?"

"I am impressed! But lets see just how powerful it is!"

"Silver are you ready!?"

Silver nodded at Ash and then faced Swanna.

"Swanna use bubblebeam!"

Several bubbles flew towards Silver.

"Silver use phychokinesis on both the bubbles and Swanna!"

Silver held up both his glowing hands. Swanna and the bubbles glowed cyan. All of the bubbles stopped. Swanna also was caught and couldn't move.

"Swanna no!"

"Throw the bubbles back at it!"

Silver threw the bubbles back at Swanna and landed a direct hit.

Swanna fainted.

"Swanna is unable to battle! The winner is.. Uh.. Ash what species of pokemon is that?"

"He doesn't have a species. His name is Silver."

"Ok. Swanna is unable to battle! The winner is Silver!"

"Swanna return. I have to admit ash That Silver of your is pretty strong. Go Swoobat!"

Silver saw a bat like pokemon with a heart shaped nose appear on the field.

"Swoobat use gust!"

"Silver use levitation!"

Silver glowed cyan and flew up avoiding the gust.

"It can fly?!" Skyla gasped.

"Now use psycho blast!"

Silver put his hands together and threw the energy at Swoobat. Swoobat was so surprised it couldn't dodge and fainted.

"Swoobat is unable to battle! The winner is Silver!"

"Swoobat return. Now for my last resort. Go Unfezant"

A bird like pokemon resembling Ashes appeared on the field.

"Well Ash lets see how fast that thing is! Unfezant use aerial ace!"

Unfezant flew around at blinding speed.

"Silver use Chaos control!"

Silver held up a chaos emerald and focused its energy.

"Chaos control!" Silver yelled

Instantly he flew up and gave Unfezant a swift kick in the back of the head while dodging its attack.

Unfezant fell to the ground.

"Unfezant is unable to battle! The winner is Silver! And the victory goes to Ash Ketchum the Challenger!"

Everyone in the gym cheered. Especially Iris and Cilan.

After everyone else left Skyla along with Ash and his friends stood outside the gym as the sun set.

"Well Ash you and Silver were a great team. So I happily give you the jet badge!"

"Alright! I got the Jet badge!" Ash said striking the pose he did when he caught Silver.

At the same time Silver did his own pose. He spun around for a second then jumped in the air and caught himself with his psychokinesis.

"Wow! Cool pose Silver!"


	9. the move contest

**The move contest.**

"Well it's great that I got to meet an undiscovered pokemon that is so strong."

Ash nodded, "And Silver can do something that no other pokemon can. He can talk!"

"Really?!" Skyla asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I can." Silver said, "And I had a great battle with you Skyla."

"Well I had a great battle with you too." She turned to Ash, "Hey Ash if you stay here for another day you can enter the Mistralton city move maker contest."

"Whats that?"

"It's where you and one of your pokemon alter or combine their moves to make up a new move! You are only allowed to enter if you have a minimum of three pokemon. In the first round you use one pokemon to try to make the best combination and a cool name for the move. The next round uses two, then three, then all. The judges decide eight people. The remaining contestants battle while combining moves to show off. Theres a big prize for the winner but we don't know what it is yet."

"That sounds fun! Do you guys want to stay?"

"Yeah!" Iris and Cilan replied.

"Ok lets go to the pokemon center and get some rest."

They walked away not noticing team rocket lurking in the bushes.

"Well I wonder what that rare treasure will be!" Said Jessie

"Clearly something valuble that should belong to us!"

"So lets enter that contest and win it!" Meowth said.

At the pokemon center Silver was alone in his thoughts.

"They're such good kids. What could cause this world disaster? I have two chaos emeralds but I just wish I had some answers."

Meanwhile Ash, Iris, and Cilan were practicing for the contest.

"It kinda reminds me of a pokemon contest." Ash said.

"I already registered us all." Cilan said.

"Come on Pikachu lets go work on that technique!"

Ash and Pikachu ran outside where they found Silver thinking to himself.

"Hey Silver! You want to practice?"

"Yeah! You know Ash you are a great kid. I like you."

"Thanks. Now everybody come on out!"

Ash threw up his pokeballs and all of his pokemon appeared.

"Scraggy you should sit this out ok?"

"Scraaaa."

"Hey cheer up."

"Scraaaa!"

"There you go! Now lets begin! Pikachu I'm gonna use you for the first round!"

"Pika!"

"Ok everyone! Here's my idea for the first round!"

Silver listened as Ash whispered his plan to everyone.

"That's a good plan Ash!" Silver said.

So began a night of training. When they were done they had a good idea for all the rounds and which pokemon would do what.

"Ok guys! We have everything covered! Lets get some rest for the big day tomorrow! Everybody return!"

Ash returned everybody except Silver.

"Lets go to bed."

"Alright."

When they walked back in Iris and Cilan where getting ready for bed.

"So do you guys know what you are going to be doing?"

"Yep!" Both Cilan and Iris answered at the same time.

"Me too. Goodnight everybody."


	10. strange dreams

**Strange dreams.**

As they went to sleep that night Silver had a strange dream.

Palkia appeared in front of him.

"Palkia? Is that you?"

"Yes." It said, "I have come to tell you more about your mission here in the pokemon world. So listen closely. A group of evil people known as team plasma want to take control of the three legendary pokemon here in Unova. Their names are Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram. They will be controled and try to destroy the world. You need all seven of your chaos emeralds to stop them."

"But where are the others?!"

"I'm afraid I don't know. But I have some friends who can help you find some. Dialga! Giratina! Arceus! Come forth!"

Then three other pokemon appeared. Each of them was so unique.

"You guys can help me find the chaos emeralds?"

"We can try." Said Arceus.

"We will search each of our dimensions to find them." Dialga said.

"We will let you know." Giratina said.

"Now! Silver! You must go back to save the world!."

All four of them disappeared in a portal. Silver felt the world spinning around him as he fell into a bright light.


	11. round 1

**Round 1**

Silver woke up that next morning feeling uneasy. He was thinking about what happened last night when the others were getting ready to go to the contest.

"Hey Silver you ready for this?" Cilan said.

Silver snapped out of it and returned to normal.

"Yeah! Lets get going!"

"You know guys." Iris started, "I wonder what the first prize is?"

"No idea but it's sure to be great." Ash said.

They walked over to the gym where the tournament was taking place. There were about 40 people entering. Everyone gasped in awe as they saw Silver. They tried their pokedex's and none of them said anything. One person actually tried to catch Silver with a pokeball.

"Silver use psychokinesis." Ash said calmly

Silver nodded and held up his hand. The pokeball glowed cyan and then flew back at the person who tried to throw it.

Ash found Skyla next to a stage and giant screen.

"Hey Skyla! I'm ready for the contest!" Ash said

"Oh hey Ash! Glad to hear it!"

"Are you entering?" Silver asked

"No I'm one of the judges. But I'll be cheering for you! I've gotta go."

Then they heard an announcement on the stage. The referee from the gym was the announcer.

"The Mistralton city move maker contest is about to begin! In the first round contestants will use one pokemon and make a new move combination! The second round has them use two, the third has them use three, and the fourth round requires a combination of all their pokemon! They may either aim for the giant target provided or use the rocks on the field! Then our judges will decide the eight best acts and the remaining eight will battle it out! The one winner will receive this!"

He held up a familiar looking silver colored gem that wasn't glowing.

Everyone was amazed by such a beautiful treasure.

Silver, Ash, Cilan, and Iris gasped as they recognized what it was.

"That's another chaos emerald!" Silver whispered to them, "I need to get all seven of them!"

"Then that means one of us has to win the contest!" Iris said nervously.

"Let's hope that we do." Cilan said.

The announcer continued.

"Allow me to introduce our judges! First Mistralton city's own gym leader Skyla! Second the one the only Professor Juniper!"

Ash gasped in surprise.

"And finally Mistralton city's own nurse joy! And now lets begin the competition! First up miss Jessalauran!"

Jessie ran onstage dressed up in an interesting way. Neither Ash nor his friends recognized her.

"Woobat! Come on out!" She threw up a pokeball and a woobat came out.

"Woobat use air cutter!"

Several small blades appeared as it flapped it's wings.

"Now use gust!"

It used gust and the blades started swirling around each other and they hit causing a shower of pretty sparks. The audience oohed and ahhed and the judges thought.

"That was an ok flying type combination!"

"Yes but they didn't have a name for it."

"And it wasn't that much of an attack."

"Thank you Jessalauran! Our next contestant is Joseph!"

James ran onstage wearing a suit and holding a pokeball.

"Go Yamask!"

His Yamask appeared on stage.

"Yamask! Use Shadow ball but hold onto it!"

It did.

"Now use will o wisp on it"

The ball became engulfed in flames.

"Now fire!"

It shot the ball towards the giant target and the shadow ball exploded and the will o wisp flew in a circle that would damage enemies. Everyone applauded.

"What an incredible use of the surroundings!"

"Good thinking too!"

"And still showed off its power!"

Several more people went.

"And now our next contestant! Iris!"

Iris ran onstage with her Axew.

"Axew use Dragon Sneeze!"

The judges were interested.

Axew started to use dragon rage but it backfired as usual causing an explosion all around it.

"AAAAAAXXX CHOOOOOOO!"

"What a wonderful use of only one move!"

"And it had great power too!"

"And a creative name for it!"

A few more people went.

"And next up Cilan!"

Cilan ran onstage.

"Pansage I need you!"

Pansage appeared.

"Pansage use dig all over the field!"

Pansage dug holes and tunnels in the ground.

"Now get in the center hole and charge up a solarbeam!"

It did.

"Now use Solar geyser!"

It shot a solarbeam down the hole. The beam split up and a mini solar beam shot out of each hole.

"Creative and unpredictable combination!"

"Excellent power and beauty!"

"Creative name that shows what the move is like!"

Several more contestants went.

"And now for our last contestant! Ash!"

Ash and Pikachu ran onstage.

"Pikachu use Electroball!"

A big ball of electricity appeared at Pikachu's tail.

"Throw it straight up!"

It flew up and started to come down.

"Now you ready?"

"Pika!" he nodded

"Ok swallow it!"

Pikachu jumped up and swallowed the electroball whole.

Everyone gasped.

Pikachu's tail grew a little bigger and became covered in sparks of electricity.

Everyone gasped even more.

"Now iron tail and thunderbolt on your tail!"

It did causing its tail to turn into a real lightning bolt.

"Now use Lightning Tail!"

Pikachu swung its tail and sliced the giant target cleanly in half. Pikachu's tail returned to normal.

Everyone cheered.

"Such an unusual way to combine moves!"

"Probably one of the most powerful electric type moves I've ever seen!"

"And such a clever name for it!"

"Well that ends the first round! Lets take a little break while the judges decide who will continue! (and so we can set up a new target.)"

"That was such a great combination Ash!" Cilan and Iris said.

"I was surprised when Pikachu ate the electro ball!" Cilan admitted.

"But you did great in the end!" Silver said cheerfully.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

"That was such a great combination Jessie!" James said

"You weren't too bad yourself!" Jessie replied.

"Just keep going you too and all of us will be rich!"

"Sorry for the wait folks but the judges have decided!"

Everyone watched anxiously.

"These contestants on the screen have been eliminated and can't move on!"

"I hope we can make it in." Ash said nervously.

Iris and Cilan agreed.

"They might as well just give me the prize!" Jessie said

"And here they are!"

10 images appeared on screen. Jessie and James pictures were on it. Ash, Iris, and Cilan's weren't.

"Yes all three of us made it!" Ash cried out.

"What?!" Jessie said mad, "They eliminated both of us!? Those people don't know good art when they see it!"

"Now Jessie we can always steal the prize." James said kindly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"


	12. round 2

**Round 2**

"And now lets get ready for round two!" the referee started, "First up is Cilan!"

Cilan ran onstage.

"Crustle! Stunfisk! I need you!"

Crustle and Stunfisk appeared on stage.

"Wow! Cilans Dwebble evolved into Crustle!" Iris said.

"Crustle! Use rock slide! Stunfisk use scald then thundershock on the rocks!"

They did causing the rocks to become electrified.

"Now use Rock Storm!"

The rocks fell on the ground and exploded thundershock everywhere.

The audience clapped.

"Good use of move with different types!"

"And spread the power all over!"

"And an appropriate name for it!"

A few more contestants went.

"And now Ash!"

Ash ran onstage.

"Hey Ash this time try not to destroy the target."

"Ok. Silver! Tranquill! I choose you!"

Silver and Tranquill appeared onstage. Several people gasped.

"Tranquill use air cutter! Silver use Pshycokinesis!"

Silver caught the air cutter as they glowed cyan and stopped moving.

"Now use light shield!"

The Pshycokinesis enhanced air cutter started swirling around them.

"Creative way to use attack!"

"Clearly able to combine offence and defense!"

"Interesting name!"

Several more people went.

"And now next up is Iris!"

Iris ran onstage.

"Emolga! Excadrill! Come on out!"

Emolga and Excadrill appeared on stage.

"Excadrill! Get in your inactive state!"

It curled up so that it really did look like a drill.

"Emolga! Use hidden power around Excadrill!"

Several balls of energy swirled around Excadrill.

"Now use Discharge!"

Excadrill became electrified.

"Now Excadrill! Use Power drill!"

It did and sliced a clean hole through the target.

"Not again. And that concludes the second round! Lets take another break so the judges can eliminate more contestants."

Everyone sat eagerly waiting to see who would continue.

"Here they are! These contestants can not move on!"

Five images appeared on the screen. Iris, Ash, and Cilan weren't on them.

"Alright! We made it to round three!" Cilan said.


	13. round 3

**Round 3**

"First up in round three is Ash!"

Ash ran on stage again.

"Tepig! Snivy! Oshawatt! I choose you!"

Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawatt appeared onstage.

"Ok guys! Get together and link arms!"

They got together in a triangle.

"Ok! Tepig use Flame charge! Oshawatt use aqua jet! Snivy use Leaf storm on yourself!"

They became covered in leaves, fire, and water at the same time.

"Now use Tri Tackle!"

They all jumped up and a beautiful light followed them. They hit the target hard.

"Such a great way to use opposite moves!"

"And power that is different yet strong!"

"And a good name!"

Several trainers went.

"And our next contestant is Iris!"

Iris came onstage again.

"Axew! Excadrill! Emolga! Come on out!"

Her three pokemon appeared.

"Emolga use discharge on Excadrills left hand! Axew use dragon rage on Excadrills right hand!"

Excadrills left hand sparked with energy and its right hand flowed with energy.

"Now use metal claw!"

Excadrills claws shined with power.

"Now use Prism blade!"

Excadrill swung its glowing arms and cut through the rocks.

"Great job Iris!" Cilan called.

"And next up is Cilan!"

"Pansage! Crustle! Stunfisk! I need you!"

Cilan's pokemon appeared onstage.

"Pansage and Stunfisk! get on Crustle's claws!"

They did.

"Now use Rock Wrecker, Mud shot, and rock tomb all at the same time!"

They did creating a giant boulder.

"Now use boulder Smash!"

They threw it up at the target and it hit so hard the target fell over.

"You did it Cilan!" Ash yelled.

Several more people went.

"And that concludes the third round! Please wait while the judges decide."

After a while.

"The judges have decided! These five contestants can't move on!"

Five pictures appeared on screen. Iris, Ash, and Cilans pictures weren't there.

"Round 4!" They cheered

"Remember guys for this round you have to do a combination of all your pokemon." Ash said.


	14. the third chaos emerald

**The third chaos emerald**

"And now the final preliminary round!"

A few people went.

"Now Iris!"

"Everyone! Come out!"

All three of Iris' pokemon appeared.

"Axew and Emolga! Get on Excadrill's claws! Then Excadrill get in your inactive form!"

They did resulting with Axew and Emolga inside the drill as well as Excadrill.

"Now! Axew and Emolga! Make the biggest Giga Impact and Volt Switch ever! Cover Excadrill with it!"

A few seconds later Excadrill had a volt switch and giga impact around it. As if it used those moves itself.

"Now use Energy twist!"

It shot throught the ground and shattered the rocks.

Everyone cheered.

"That was a great performance! Next up is Cilan!"

"Everyone I need you again!"

His pokemon appeared.

While Cilan was showing off his combination Team rocket was getting ready to steal the chaos emerald.

"Everything is ready?" Meowth asked

"Yep! And if anyone tries to stop us we'll just take their pokemon!" Jessie said.

"That's such a stupid plan Jessie. Lets just take their pokemon anyway!"

"Even better! With this capture device we won't lose even to that twerps new pokemon!" Jessie said, "It was tested by every pokemon attack in existence! And each one did nothing!"

Meanwhile Cilan was just finishing up his performance. Several more people went.

"And now the last competitor Ash!"

"Everybody! I choose all of you!"

Pikachu, Tepig, Tranquill, Snivy, Oshawatt, and Silver all appeared.

"Ok guys! Time for the big finale!"

Of course team rocket choose that moment too appear and steal the chaos emerald with a glass case. Everyone was surprised.

"Team Rocket?!" Ash cried

"What do you want with that?!" Silver yelled

"What a question, twerpish indeed! We'll answer these questions when we feel the need! Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future! Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe! Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity! The fiery destroyer, Jessie! And with thunderous emotion, I am James! Wisest of the wise, Meowth! And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

A giant cage and vacuum appeared.

"Now if you would be so kind as to hand us your pokemon we'll be on our way with our beautiful jewel." Jessie said.

The vacuum started sucking up pokemon. The pokemon inside the cage attacked with everything they had but to no avail. They were about to suck up Ash's pokemon but the cage was full so the vacuum stopped.

"Guys! It's time to show everyone our big finale!"

All of Ash's pokemon were ready.

"Everyone! Link arms around Silver!"

They did forming a circle with Silver in the middle.

"Now Silver use Psychokinesis and lift everyone up!"

Silver did and all 6 of them flew.

"Should we be concerned Jessie?" James asked.

"No way!" Meowth said

"Now use Leaf storm, Aqua jet, Flame charge, volt tackle, and Ariel ace all at the same time! And Silver! Use chaos control to amplify that power!"

The five attacks caused them to look like a rainbow with each of them as one color. Silver pulled out both his Chaos emeralds.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled.

Instantly the attacks merged with each other so all six of them looked like a big rainbow.

"Now use Rainbow beam!" Ash yelled.

They shot like a bullet through the air and shattered the cage holding all the pokemon.

"WHAT?!" Team rocket said in fury.

Then They shot through the balloon.

"Looks like team rockets blasting off again!"

Silver flew up and caught the chaos emerald as it started glowing again.

As Silver and the others came down everyone started cheering.

Silver was about to give the chaos emerald back when the referee and the judges made an announcement.

"I think that since they managed to save all the pokemon they should deserve this prize!"

Everyone agreed.

"Thanks." Silver started much to the shock of everyone, "But I want to win this the right way."

"Me too!" Ash added.

"Then how about we put you in the final four?" The judges offered.

"Ok!" Ash said

Ash watched the screen as the other six contestants were chosen. Iris and Cilan were among them.

"Great all three of us made it!" Iris said excitedly.

"Now for the final round." Cilan said.

Cilan and Iris won their rounds so they were up against each other in the final 4.

After several battles Ash and Silver won the competition. Silver added the third chaos emerald to his collection.


	15. all in one day

**All in one day.**

"Great job you guys!" Ash said when they went back to the pokemon center.

"We need to get some rest." Iris said, "So we can travel to Icirrus city tomorrow."

They fell asleep unaware of what happened far away.

Team Plasma was digging through the castle ruins in the desert resort and they found a big black round stone. They reported it to their boss who told them to keep looking. Then three shady characters with white hair came and told the boss about a new legendary pokemon that was discovered in Mistralton city with its trainer. After hearing orders to capture him they ran off.

The next morning they set off for Icirrus city. Before they left Skyla told them about another competition in Icirrus city.

After some walking they came to the base of Twist mountain.

"According to the map we have to go through twist mountain to get to Icirrus city." Cilan said

"Then lets go!" Silver said

They started through twist mountain.

It took hours, several wrong turns, dead ends, but they finally made it through. They entered Icirrus city.

"Icirrus city!" Ash said, "I can feel my next gym badge already!"

"Remember Ash," Silver said, "Skyla said there will be an event so you might not get to battle the gym leader yet."

"And we need to go to the pokemon center." Cilan said

They stopped at the pokemon center unaware of the three figures watching them in the shadows. One of them pulled out a radio transmitter.

"Sir we found it. He's being held by a pokemon trainer. Awaiting further instructions."

Pause

"OK. We catch it and make it one of team plasma. You will soon be ours."

In the pokemon center.

"Your pokemon are all better!" Nurse joy said cheerfully, "You sure look excited. Are you competing in the pokemon music contest?"

"Pokemon music contest?" Ash said, "Whats that?"

"It's where pokemon and trainer make the best songs they can! It's the biggest event in all of the Unova region. Trainers from all over the world come to see it!" Nurse joy said

"Cool!" Ash said, "I want to enter!"

"Ok!" Nurse joy said, "Just give me your name and the pokemon you will be using."

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I'll be using my Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawatt, Tranquill, Scraggy, and Silver." Ash said

"Ok your all signed up!" Nurse joy turned to Cilan and Iris, "Do you want to sign up too?"

"No I can't sing I'm afraid." Cilan said

"Me neither." Iris added.

"Alright." Nurse joy said, "Here are the rules for entering."

"Thank you." Ash said

They started to walk out.

"I'm a pretty good singer." Silver said, "So what are the rules?"

"Lets see." Ash said, "Each pokemon may choose one instrument to play. They may use their powers if needed. The pokemon can try to sing if they like. The trainer can sing if they want to. Dancing and costumes are optional. For the first round they must play a real life song but from then on they must make up their own. They also need to come up with a title for the song. It can be about whatever they choose."

"OK!" Silver said, "We can do this!"

Nearby team rocket had a plan to steal all the pokemon.

"This time we will succeed!" Jessie said

"Even against the twerps new pokemon!" Meowth said

"So lets go!" James said

Once Ash and the other left the pokemon center Silver felt a chill.

"Whose there!?" Silver said with his hands up.

The others looked at him wondering what he meant when suddenly three figures appeared from the shadows.

"You!" The first one said, "You will join team Plasma and help us rule the world!"

"We are the shadow triad and we do not fail!" the second said

"So give up." The third said

"You are not getting my pokemon!" Ash said, "Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

They easily dodged that.

"Give them to us!" they said grabbing Silver and Pikachu.

"Silver use Psychokinesis!" Ash said

Silver pulled Pikachu and himself back.

"Now chaos control!" Ash said

Silver pulled out his chaos emeralds.

"Chaos control!" He yelled and gave them all a swift kick.

"HMPH. You may have won for now but believe me that pokemon will become one of team plasma. Farewell."

Then in a blink they disappeared.

"We better keep our guard up from now on." Iris said

Then a blue haired man with a blue mask and a blue robe came over.

"Are you alright? I saw what happened." He said

"We're OK and" Cilan said, "Hey! You're Brycen! The Iciruss city gym leader!"

"Yes I am! And you are Cilan! One of the Striaton city gym leaders!" Brycen said

"Yes I am!" Cilan said

"You're the gym leader?" Ash said, "Well I'm Ash and I want to challenge you!"

"I'd love to but I'm afraid I can't." Brycen said, "The pokemon music contest is really important And I'm one of the judges."

"Oh. Well I want to battle you soon." Ash said

"Yes." Brycen said, "And I wanted to battle you and your newly discovered pokemon."

"You want to battle me?" Silver said

"Yes but I'm afraid I have to go." Brycen said, "I'll see you later. The music competition begins tomorrow. The competition will last for about 3 or 4 days."

"We better get some sleep then." Cilan said

"But I need to practice with my pokemon!" Ash protested

"Don't worry Ash." Silver said, "I'll work with them. You get some rest."

"Alright Silver I trust you." Ash said

After the others went to bed all of Ash's pokemon were discussing the plan for the contest.


	16. silvers musical talent

**Silvers musical talent.**

The next day everyone who wanted to watch or join the competition were in the gym were it all was taking place.

There were about 100 contestants and a lot more audience. They were all getting ready with instruments and costumes while watching the mayor announce the contest on a TV.

"The pokemon music contest is about to begin! Witness several pokemon make music for us all to enjoy! The judges will choose whose music is the best! Here they are! First are Icirrus city's own nurse Joy and officer Jenny! Next the towns own gym leader Brycen! Then Nimbassa City's own musical performer and Gym leader Elesa!"

They were surprised about having two gym leaders.

"And I myself Am the last judge! This whole competition will be broadcast internationally!" The mayor said, "The winner after three days of music will win these!"

He held up two non glowing Chaos emeralds. One green and one yellow.

Silver, Ash, Iris, and Cilan gasped

"If I had known that was the prize I would have entered!" Iris said

"Me too!" Cilan said, "Now Ash is the only one of us who can win it."

"Oh my gosh!" Silver said

"Oh no!" Ash said, "Silver we have to win!"

The mayor continued, "Yes! I've had these valuable and one of a kind jewels ever since I was little! And the winning trainer gets them both!"

"He's Lying!" Silver said annoyed.

After a bit more of a speech the mayor took his place at the judges table and the referee appeared.

"For the first round they contestants must sing a real song! Here's our first contestant!"

The contest was underway.

Finally It was Ash's turn. He was worried.

"Don't worry!" Silver said, "Were ready!"

Ash returned all his pokemon to their pokeballs (Except Pikachu) And ran onstage.

"Everybody! Spotlight!" Ash said releasing everybody. Ash then stepped off the stage.

They all had an instrument except for Silver. Silver nodded at everyone. They nodded back. They were ready.

"HIT IT!" Silver said snapping his fingers. Instantly spotlights came over them. The pokemon started playing. Silver spun around and instantly he was in a fancy costume. He had white pants, a black small sombrero, his own shoes, A blue shiny shirt that had frilly sleeves, And a red scarf.

Everyone was surprised

The pokemon started playing the song "Cuban pete" from the movie "the mask."

Silver started dancing then pulled out a pair of maracas. He started singing.

"They call me Cuban pete!"

"I'm the king of the rumba beat!"

"When I play the maraca's I go chick chicky boom chick chicky boom."

"Yes sir I'm Cuban pete!"

"I'm the craze on my native street!"

"When I start to dance everything goes chick chicky boom chick chicky boom."

He threw the maraca's away and started moving around more.

"the senorita's they sing and a swing with terampero!"

"It's very nice!"

"So full of spice!"

"And when a dancing they bring a happy ring that era keros!"

"Singin a song!"

"All the day long!"

He used his psychokinesis to jump up onto a staircase in the audience. Everyone stared at him.

"Soooooooooo if you like the beat!"

"Take a lesson from Cuban pete!"

Starts walking towards Cilan and Iris.

"And I'll teach you to chick chicky boom chick chicky boom."

He hold up his glove and Suddenly Iris stands up and starts singing surprised. Everyone else was surprised.

"He's a really modest guy!"

"Although he's the hottest guy!"

"In Havanah! In Havanah!"

Silver grabs her arms and starts singing again.

"Si Senorita I know!"

"That you would like a chicky boom chick!"

Other Audience members started singing.

"It's very nice!"

"So full of spice!"

Silver sings again.

"Well I place my hand on your hip and if you will give me your hand!"

"That we shall try!"

"Just you and I!"

"If you like the beat!"

"Take a lesson from Cuban pete!"

He went back onstage.

"And I'll teach you to Chick chicky boom Chick chicky boom!"

Music stops.

Everyone applauded. The judges gave Ash and his pokemon a high score.

In the lockeroom.

"Silver!" Ash said, "That was amazing!"

"Thanks Ash." Silver said, "I have great stuff planned for pretty much every round."

"Can't wait to see it." Ash said

Finally the results were in. Ash and Silver were at the top of the list of winners for the preliminary.

They were excited.

"For the next round!" the referee said, "They will sing a song from a TV show! First up is Ash Ketchum and his pokemon!"

Ash ran onstage and released all his pokemon. They grabbed instruments. One of the international tv camera's was focused directly on Silver.

They started playing the Jimmy Neutron theme song. The other pokemon sing backup.

"From here to the stars!"

"With my candy bars!"

"Rides a kid with a knack for invention!"

"A super powered mind!"

"A mechanical canine!"

"He rescues the day from sure destruction!"

"He's gotta save the world and get to school on time!"

"So many things to do and not much time!"

Silver used his psychokinesis on the camera and flew through the roof with it. He was still on the screen though. Everyone was surprised.

"So off the ground up in the air!"

Silver flew into the atmosphere.

"Out into the atmosphere!"

"Who can we count on!"

"Jimmy neutron!"

"Who can we count on!"

"Jimmy neutron!"

"Who can we count on!"

"Jimmy neutron!"

He returned to the stage.

"No matter where you are!"

"You know he can't be far!"

"Watching the world through x-ray vision!"

"And whenever he's around!"

"Where adventure can be found!"

"You know that jimmy neutron's on the mission!"

"He's gotta save the world and get to school on time!"

"So many things to do and not much time!"

"So off the ground up in the air!"

"Out into the atmosphere!"

Silver flew and landed on the moon.

"Who can we count on!"

"Jimmy neutron!"

"Who can we count on!"

"Jimmy neutron!"

"Who can we count on!"

"Jimmy neutron!"

Silver flew back.

"WHO CAN WE COUNT ON!"

"JIMMY NEUTRON!"

Everyone applauded. They got another high score.

"You guys are incredible!" Ash said backstage, "What do you have planned next?"

"You'll see." Silver said, "But I think you should be in this one."

"Alright." Ash said.

Once again they got the highest score.

"The next round will have them sing about one particular pokemon!" the referee said

Ash ran onstage and released all his pokemon. Then he grabbed a guitar with Pikachu.

They start playing "Pikachu I choose you."

"Pikachu!"

"You know that you're the one so!"

"I choose you!"

"There's no one else I'd rather!"

"Have by my side!"

"And you can help me win this fight!"

"Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead!"

"Pikachu!"

"You know there is no other!"

"I choose you!"

"Because you are my brother!"

"In this game we play!"

"And if we have to go all day!"

"So we can leave the other masters far behind! Oh!"

"I've been training all my life!"

"Waiting all this time!"

"For this moment to arrive!"

"And now that it's here!"

"I don't have the fear!"

"Cause theres nothing left to hide!"

"Its me and you!"

"And there's nothing that we can't do!"

"Cause in the pokemon world!"

"Even masters have to learn!"

"They will always find something new!"

"OH! Pikachu!"

"You know that you're the one so!"

"I choose you!"

"There's no one else I'd rather!"

"Have by my side!"

"And you can help me win this fight!"

"Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead!"

"Pikachu!"

"You know there is no other!"

"I choose you!"

"Because you are my brother!"

"In this game we play!"

"And if we have to go all day!"

"So we can leave the other masters far behind! Oh!"

"I will never doubt the dream!"

"As long as your with me!"

"I know we can reach the top!"

"We're the greatest team!"

"This game has ever seen!"

"And will never ever stop!" (echo)

Silver pulled out his own guitar and started playing. After a while of music only.

"Pikachu!"

"You know that you're the one so!"

"I choose you!"

"There's no one else I'd rather!"

"Have by my side!"

"And you can help me win this fight!"

"Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead!"

"Pikachu!"

Everyone cheered. Especially Iris and Cilan.

Once again they got the highest score.

The end of the first day came.

"That was such incredible singing!" Cilan said

"You could be a pop star!" Iris said

"Thanks guys." Silver said, "Lets head back to the pokemon center for now. Ok?"

As soon as they left the gym dozens of news reporters and fans appeared wanting a piece of Silver surprising them all. Reporters asked several questions. Fans tried to grab Silver. Silver didn't like all this attention. He pulled out his three chaos emeralds.

"Chaos control!" Silver said

In a flash they disappeared. Several reporters gasped and came up with weird stories about it.

With another flash they appeared in the pokemon centers lobby.

"That was a little too exciting." Ash said

"Lets go to our rooms and rest." Cilan said

They watched a little tv before bed and laughed at some of the reports.

They soon fell asleep.


	17. Pokemon mix

**Pokemon mix**

The next day Ash and Silver woke up excited for the second day of the contest.

"We're still in 1st place." Silver said, "I know we can keep it."

They arrived at the gym for the next round. Everyone wanted to try and get to Ash but Silver kept them away with his psychokinesis. When they entered they discovered there was a private room for the contestant with the most points. It was very comfy. It had a fridge stocked with soda, sweets, and pastries. There was a giant screen tv with a DVD player and an assortment of movies. There was also several game systems hooked up to the tv.

They got ready for the next round.

"This second day is about to begin!" The referee said, "Trainers and pokemon will have to make their own songs from now on! First up is Ash!"

Ash and his pokemon ran onstage with their instruments.

"This song is called this dream!" Ash said before stepping back.

The pokemon started playing.

"Pokemon!"

"Every trainer has a choice."

"To listen to that voice inside."

"I know the battle may be long."

"Winners may have come and gone."

"I will carry on!"

"Yeah this dream will last forever!"

"This dream will never die!"

"We will rise to meet the challenge every time."

"Yeah this dream keeps us together!"

"This shows that you and I!"

"Will be the best that the world's ever seen!"

"Because we will always follow this dream!"

"And now this battle has begun."

"It's far to late to run and hide."

"And though the ones I face are strong."

"I'll leap into this fight head on!"

"I will carry on!"

"Yeah this dream will last forever!"

"This dream will never die!"

"We will rise to meet the challenge every time."

"Yeah this dream will never sever."

"It will carry us up high!"

"Straight up into the sky like a beam!"

"Because we'll never give up on this dream!"

Instrumental.

"And though the ones I face are strong."

"I'll leap into this fight head on!"

"I will carry on!"

"Yeah this dream will last forever!"

"This dream will never die!"

"We will rise to meet the challenge every time."

"Yeah this dream keeps us together!"

"This shows that you and I!"

"Will be the best that the world's ever seen!"

"Because we will always follow this dream!"

They once again were the top singers.

"We're really rockin out Silver!" Ash said, "That chaos emerald will be ours!"

In the next round.

"This song is called Unbeatable!" Ash said

They started playing.

"OOOOOH I'm unbeatable!"

"Walking down this endless highway!"

"With nothing but my friends beside me!"

"We'll never give in we'll never rest!"

"Advanced battle is the ultimate test!"

"From the earth the land the sea the sky!"

"They can never win but they sure can try!"

"OOOOOH I'm unbeatable!"

"Pokemon Advanced battle!"

"OOOOOH I'm undefeatable!"

"Through the stars and the ancient past!"

"They'll come to play but they'll never last!"

Instrumental

"OOOOOH I'm unbeatable!"

"Pokemon Advanced battle!"

"OOOOOH I'm undefeatable!"

"You think you can win but soon you'll see!"

"You may beat some but you can't beat me!"

Instrumental.

"I'm undefeatable!"

"There's a feeling deep inside me!"

"And it's always there to guide me!"

"It's in my heart and in my soul!"

"Leading me to the ultimate goal!"

"You can try your best this might be fun!"

"You'll go down to defeat before you've begun!"

"OOOOOH I'm unbeatable!"

"Pokemon Advanced battle!"

"OOOOOH I'm undefeatable!"

"With every move each attack you choose!"

"You think you can win but you'll always lose!"

"Oooooooooh advanced battle!"

"I'm unbeatable!"

"Pokemon!"

Everyone loved that song. They got first place again.

"Hey Silver?" Ash said back in their special room, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ash!" Silver said, "What about?"

"Well I'm just really glad I found you that day. It was like our fate. Our destiny to become friends." Ash said

"If he only knew." Silver thought to himself, "But I should probably tell him."

"Hey Ash?" Silver said, "Do you want to hear about some of my friends?"

"Sure!" Ash said, "But does that mean there are more new undiscovered pokemon like you?"

"I guess you could say that." Silver said, "I have quite a few. My closest friend is named Blaze. She's can control fire. There's also Sonic and Shadow. They're really fast. Tails is Sonic's best friend and has 2 tails and can fly with them. Knuckles is Sonic's other friend and is super strong. Shadows closest friends are Omega who is a robot and Rouge the bat who is a treasure hunter. Then there's a girl named Amy who loves Sonic. And her closest friends cream and cheese."

"Wow!" Ash said, "That's a lot of undiscovered pokemon! Do you think I could meet them sometime?"

"Maybe." Silver said.

"Hey Ash!" Cilan called, "It's time for the next round!"

"Thanks Cilan!" Ash said, "Come on Silver lets go."

They ran onstage. Everyone took their place.

"This song is called black and white!"

They started playing.

"Come on Ash!" Silver said, "I need you too!"

"Really?" Ash said

"Yeah!" Silver said, "Come on up!"

Ash grabbed a microphone.

Ash sang bass while Silver sang soprano. **Ash **_Silver __**both**_

"**Its always hard."**

"**When your journey begins!"**

"_Hard to fin your way!"_

"_Hard to make amends!"_

"**But there's nothing you can't do!"**

"_**Cause you've got the power inside of you!"**_

"**It's never easy!"**

"**To make a choice!"**

"_To keep things inside!"_

"_Or raise your voice!"_

"**But for everyone there comes a time!"**

"_**When the light inside begins to shine!"**_

"_**Its not always right or wrong!"**_

"_**As long as your spirit's strong!"**_

"_**Its not about win or lose!"**_

"_**It's the road you choose!"**_

"_**The answers within!"**_

"_**It's not always black and white!"**_

"_**But your heart always knows what's right!"**_

"_**But let your journey begin!"**_

"**So many choices!"**

"**How will you know?"**

"_So many places!"_

"_Where do we go?"_

"**What should I say?"**

"_What should I do?"_

"_**Still we're together"**_

"_**Me and you!"**_

"_**Its not always right or wrong!"**_

"_**As long as your spirit's strong!"**_

"_**Its not about win or lose!"**_

"_**It's the road you choose!"**_

"_**The answers within!"**_

"_**It's not always black and white!"**_

"_**But your heart always knows what's right!"**_

"_**But let your journey begin!"**_

"**But there's nothing you can't do!"**

"_Cause you've got the power inside of you!"_

"_**Its not always right or wrong!"**_

"_**As long as your spirit's strong!"**_

"_**Its not about win or lose!"**_

"_**It's the road you choose!"**_

"_**The answers within!"**_

"_**It's not always black and white!"**_

"_**But your heart always knows what's right!"**_

"_**But let your journey begin!"**_

"_**Pokemon!"**_

Everyone loved it.

They were number one still at the end of the second day.

Ash and his friends were allowed to sleep in the special room.

"Since several trainers have been eliminated already tomorrow we will have to do a lot of songs." Ash said

"Don't worry Ash." Silver said, "I got it covered."

They fell asleep soon after. But not too far away there was trouble. Team plasma was at the dragonspiral tower. They soon found the white stone they were looking for. Then three figures appeared. The same ones that attacked Ash. They reported to the boss. He told them to forget about it since they were almost ready.


End file.
